I sign Of Wish
by Axia Narumi
Summary: historia alternativa, donde Un hermoso angel se le aparece a Takao, alguien que lo ama lo ha salvado varias veces de morir


**Dedicado a Ale hiwatari XD de parte de mi hermana XD pensado en ellas XD ¬¬ a ver que pasa XD**

**"I sign of wish"**

**Una mañana desperte...y entonces no estaba ahí, **

**una mañana me di cuenta de que perdi algo...**

**Talvez te perdi a ti...**

**pero como pude haberte perdido, si aun no te conosco, es algo que simplemente no puedo entenderlo,**

**cada mañana mientras despierto, tu silueta se dibuja en mi mente y entonces trato de comprender el si estas con vida o tan solo formas parte de mis pensamientos...**

**cada mañana es lo mismo... siempre alguien que desconozco... o talvez..alguien que simplemente he olvidado por temor.**

**Las primeras horas de la mañana entran por la ventana y entonces, como cada dia un chico peliazul se levanta, toma un baño y sale con rumbo al colegio, su vida parece monotonia para los demas...para el es simple vida tediosa.**

**Al llegar la tarde, el chico sube al techo de la escuela...suspira mientras ve el cielo que cambia de ser azul para pasar a tonos rosados, anunciando la caida de la noche...el chico decide entonces regresar a casa...**

**((Cada dia que pasa, siento que el mundo cambia de una manera que no comprendo, simplemente me gustaria no estar aqui))**

**sus pasos le conducen hacia las calles...**

**((simplemente no se que es lo que hago aqui))**

**una luz roja se enciende...**

**((no hay nadie por quien vivir))**

**el chico pasa la calle haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia**

**((Me resignare a ser un ser vivo sin vivir de verdad))**

**un carro intenta detenerse antes de cometer un atropello...el chico lo mira y no hace nada al repecto...**

**((Nada...Simplemente nada))**

**el chico recibe un fuerte impacto y es lanzado a cierta distancia de ahí...no hay nada que hacer...la sangre corria por la calle...aquellos ojos azules jamas volverian a ser los mismos...**

**Una voz a lo lejos**

**-Despertaste...- las lagrimas se asomaban por el rostro de aquel chico mayor...**

**-quien eres?...**

**-Hermano...soy yo...Hiroshi...**

**- No te recuerdo...-**

**el mayor de los Kinomiya miraba preocupado a su hermano..talvez por el golpe, este le habia olvidado?...**

**-No importa...lo bueno es que estas bien...-**

**el chico no le respondio...suspiro y miro hacia el techo...sus ideas dejaron de pasar por su mente...su cabeza le dolia y no queria hacer nada, para recuperar su estado...**

**-Saldre un momento... descanza...- aquel chico se levanto de su lugar y se le acerco para darle un beso en la frente...a el no le importo, aunque recordara...nunca le importaria...cerro los ojos..y se sumergio en un profundo sueño...**

**La noche llego...y afuera comenzo a llover...el chico abrio los ojos lentamente y miro hacia la ventana...la lluvia chocaba en el vidrio de la ventana... la luna era cubierta por aquellas nubes cargadas de agua...varios relampagos mostraban su brillo...el chico segia mirando hacia la ventana... por un instante, un relampago le sego la vista..cuando volvio a mirar por la ventana una silueta se dibujo...abrio mucho los ojos, no podia ser posible...aquella figura abrio la ventana y entro flotando a la habitacion. El chico no dejaba de mirar aquello sorprendido, nadie era capas de volar por los cielos...nadie normal...aquella figura se le hacerco y le miro...el ojiazul sintio como una mirada Carmin se fijaba en el ...**

**-Quien..eres tu?...**

**-No me conoces, por lo tanto..no importa...**

**-a que has venido?...**

**-A verte...**

**-Pero si no te conosco, ¿para que vienes a verme?**

**-Alguna vez nos conocimos en tus sueños**

**-En mis sueños?...**

**-En tus sueños estaba enfrente de ti...y tu querias alcanzarme..mas sin embargo nunca pudiste hacerlo...**

**el chico le miro incredulo...**

**-En verdad...eso.. eso paso?**

**el chico asintio, tomo su mano...y le miro directamente a los ojos azules**

**-porque nunca pude alcanzarte?**

**-Porque no pertenesco aqui, somos de dos mundos diferentes...**

**-Dos mundos diferentes...**

**-Ahora que pasaste por una experiencia desagradable...tuve la oportunidad de volver a encontrarme contigo...**

**El pequeño no sabia si creer no no en sus palabras..pero le habia visto volar...aquello tenia que ser cierto..pero no recordaba nada...**

**-Porque?**

**-Porque que?**

**-Porque ahora estas aqui?**

**-Mi destino es permanecer contigo aunque no me veas, es cuidar de ti...aunque no me recuerdes...Mirarte y protejerte ese es mi destino**

**-No te entiendo**

**-Prometi hacerlo..por eso es que ahora sigues con vida, no necesitas entender, con que yo cumpla con mi deber...es suficiente...**

**El chico ojiazul, no comprendia del todo..sin embargo...con un poco de fuerza se acerco a aquel ser un poco mas...el otro chico se sento al borde de la cama y le abrazo...pasando sus brazos por la espalda del chico...el ojiazul cerro los ojos y sintio como aquellos brazos le proporcionaban calor y ternura...**

**-Gracias...por todo...-susurro..y entonces lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas...no comprendia porque...solo...que aquel chico devia saber que el estaba agradecido por todo lo que hacia por el...sus palabras llegaron hasta el pecho de el ojicarmin y tambien lloro...ambos se miraron y el chico de ojos carmin se acerco al ojiazul..para unir sus labios en un beso...un pequeño beso...inocente...cargado de amor..un amor que no se perderia jamas.**

**Amanecio nuevamente...el ojiazul desperto y miro a su hermano**

**-Hiroshi...- el mayor le miro**

**-Me..me has recordado...-**

**asiente-Porque no habria de hacerlo?...- sonrie...- eres mi hermano mayor...**

**-Takao!...- el mayor abrazo a su pequeño hermano y lloro de alegria...- estas bien...me alegro...-**

**-Yo tambien...- cerro los ojos...- yo...tambien me alegro...**

**Los dias pasaron y el chico ojiazul, salio del hospital...caminaba por el mismo sencero hacia la escuela...pero esta vez sonreia..cosa que anterior mente no hacia.**

**---Flash back (el encuentro con aquel chico)**

**La noche caia..un alegre chico peliazul caminaba por las calles, leyendo lo que seria un libro de texto que el no entendia...**

**-Maldicion... necesito que me traduscan esto...- sin fijarse pasa la calle, un coche a lo lejos se aproxima a gran velocidad...un chico de cabellos bicolor y ojos Carmin venia detras del peliazul a cierta distancia...mirando la escena en la que el peliazul cruza...asustado gira para ver al carro aproximarse a el y antes de que golpe totalmente al peliazul...el chico de ojos carmin corre..**

**- Cuidado !...-**

**-Eh?...- el ojiazul solo ve como los brazos del ojicarmin le rodean y de repente siente como ambos son lanzados hacia una pared despues de sentir el golpe de aquel automovil...inconcientes son llevados a la sala de urgencias de un hospital...donde el ojiambar muere...siendo él quien se llevara más el impacto de aquel accidente...el ojiazul solo quedo con unas cuanta heridas y un gran susto.**

**La vida del chico peliazul desde entonces cambio...sin saber el porque...cada noche soñaba con aquella persona..no le conocia..no sabia su nombre... sin embargo le estaba tan agradecido ...le habia salvado la vida...pero se sentia tan vacio... por pensar en aquel sueño...habia caido nuevamente ante los brazos de la muerte..pero esta vez tambien fue rescatado de aquello...nuevamente habia salido de aquella atrocidad...y entonces esa noche ...lo volvio a ver... y le habia besado...**

**-Cual es tu nombre?...- el ojiazul volvio a mirar al ojicarmin...- Dimelo...**

**-para que quieres saberlo?...**

**-Quiero recordarte alguna vez...no por el chico que se me aparece en los sueños...sino por el que me salvo...**

**conmovido..sonrio y le miro**

**-Kai..Hiwatari...**

**-Kai...Hiwatari...**

**-asi es...**

**-Porque Kai?...porque estas aqui?..porque me salvaste del accidente?-**

**-Me lo prometi...desde la primera vez que te vi...-tomo la mano del chico y la apreto con fuerza- desde que me enamore aquella vez de ti...**

**el ojiazul abrio los ojos sorprendido...**

**-¿que?...**

**-Estudiabamos en la misma escuela...yo no era la persona mas social del mundo, de hecho...fuiste la primera persona de la que me enamore..y nunca pude decirtelo...**

**-Nunca?...- el chico se asusto de cierta manera, sus recuerdos poco a poco regresaban...**

**-EL dia que pensaba hablar contigo...sucedio "aquello"...- los ojos carmin se clavaron en los ojos azules del chico**

**-El accidente...**

**-El accidente...-su mente comenzo a analizar la informacion..habia sido aquel chico...Kai habia sido el que le habia salvado de morir aquella vez que ocurrio aquel accidente**

**-Tu...eras..aquel ..chico?...**

**el chico asintio y bajo la mirada tristemente, solo pudo notar como los brasos del otro le abrazaban con fuerza...**

**-Por eso estabas en mis sueños...por eso cada vez que pensaba en ti me sentia vacio..por eso...por eso...**

**-Por mi causa casi vuelves a morir..sin embargo pude salvarte nuevamente...aunque ya no pueda estar contigo en vida...-sonrio con tristeza...**

**-Porque?...Porque presisamente ahora me pasa esto?...Gracias..de verdad...siempre quise decirlo a esa persona..sin saber que eras tu...**

**- es una lastima que la persona a la que estabas destinada a amar...haya muerto sin siquiera conocerla...**

**-Aun me amas?**

**el chico asintio...**

**-Apesar de haber muerto..siempre lo he hecho**

**-Entonces valio la pena este accidente...pude conocerte...y pude sentirme amado...**

**entonces una sonrisa aparecio en los labios de ambos y se encontraron en un nuevo beso...esta vez...Kai no dejaria que aquel encuentro se le escapara de las manos...beso con intensidad al moreno y este le correspondio de la misma manera...sentia que aquella persona era lo mas importante que podia haberle pasado en la vida...despues de todo, sacrifico su vida por el, las caricias no se hicieron esperar...las manos del ojicarmin tocaron el pecho y el estomago del moreno con delicadeza..con sutileza...demostrandole que le amaba...siempre le habia amado...en silencio...aquellas caricas estremecian al moreno y le hacia sonrojar...sacando pequeños suspiros de los labios del moreno...mientras los labios del otro chico se enfocaban en besar su cuello...habia tan poco tiempo...**

**sus manos se deslizaron hasta aquella parte sencible del menor...**

**-Ah...Kai...**

**-Takao...yo...- sus emociones se elevaron al maximo...no sabia que hacer..se detubo un instante, el moreno le miro y le sonrio sonrojado**

**-Esta bien...quiero recordarte...quiero que dejes tu marca en mi...**

**aquellas palabras hicieron que lagrimas corrieran de sus ojos y se deslizaran por sus mejillas...aquello que habia deceado alguna vez..porfin se realizaria...era una lastima que despues lo volviera a perder...se acerco al rostro del chico y le beso nuevamente...**

**entre la lluvia y obscuridad de esa noche...en aquella habitacion ...hubo algo mas...algo que el moreno no olvidaria jamas...el amanecer se acercaba y pronto el ojicarmin desapareceria del lado del moreno...dejandolo solo con aquel recuedo de aquella noche...**

**-Kai...-murmuro un moreno en medio de sus sueños...**

**-Recuerdame...siempre te protejere..siempre estare a tu lado..aunque no pueda volver a tocarte..nunca mas...**

**y asi..desaparecio...**

**----Fin del flash back**

**-ojala pudiera volver a verte...kai..- sonrio el moreno al llegar a la escuela... se detubo en la entrada y la miro por una largo rato...alguien paso a su lado chocando con el**

**-Quitate del camino...-le dijo..el moreno se dio la vuelta para verlo y abrio los ojos sorprendido**

**-Ka..i...- el otro chico lo miro con enojo**

**-De donde me conoces?...no importa quitate...estorbas..- siguio su camino hacia el edificio**

**El moreno sonrio y le miro alejarse..**

**-Podria ser que...seas tu?...- unas lagrimas calleron de sus mejillas...**

**((aunque, puede que ahora no me conoscas...tratare de acercarme a ti..si somos el uno para el otro lo sabre al volver a verte a los ojos...lo sabre cuando este enfrente de ti...))**

**el moreno se hecho a correr hacia la escuela con una amplia sonrisa...mientras este con vida...que mas daba el que no le recordara...mientras que el lo recordara ..jamas le dejaria ir.**


End file.
